This invention relates to vehicle rack systems and more particularly to a modular, reconfigurable rack system.
Racks are typically employed on vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, vans, utility trucks, flatbed trucks, and the like, to carry, organize, and/or secure any number of items, e.g., ladders, lumber, pipes, and glass.
Typical conventional racks, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,890 and 5,494,327, both incorporated by reference herein, utilize support members and rails which incorporate T-shaped slot clamps and T-shaped fasteners (e.g., nuts and bolts) inserted into the T-slot to secure the various members to the rack and the vehicle. One drawback of the T-clamp design is that the strength of the rack system relies primarily on the strength of the fastener. Another drawback of the T-clamp is that as the fastener is tightened, the head of the T-shaped fastener located within the T-slot causes the sides of the T-shaped clamp to extend outwardly which reduces the strength of the clamping mechanism and may also cause the T-clamp to break. Yet another drawback of the T-clamp design is that the fasteners are prone to disengage from T-slot when stress is applied to the rack (e.g., heavy loads). Moreover, inserting and securing the fasteners (e.g., nuts and bolts) within the T-slot is complicated which results in a rack system which is difficult to assemble and reconfigure. Still another drawback of these conventional rack systems is that the T-slot is open to the environment and therefore easily accumulates dirt, dust, water, ice, snow, and the like, which causes the rack system to deteriorate and impair the ability to reconfigure the rack system. Moreover, conventional rack systems have limited reconfigurability and no modularity because the racks employ large sections of support members which are only able to slide along the rails of the rack system. The ""327 patent also employs welded joints which further limits the ability to reconfigure the rack. Another drawback of conventional rack designs is that the design requires machining and/or drilling and/or welding to manufacture the rack system which increases the cost and limits reconfigurability.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a better modular and reconfigurable rack system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a rack system which is easily reconfigured.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a rack system which is modular.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a rack system which is easy to assemble and disassemble.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a rack system which is strong and rigid.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a rack system which reduces exposure to dirt, dust, snow, ice and water.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a rack system which eliminates the need for a T-shaped clamp.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a rack system which is inexpensive to manufacture.
The invention results from the realization that a truly innovative modular and reconfigurable rack system can be achieved by utilizing a plurality of members which include a tenon, and a plurality of adjustable joint members with a mortise section which releasably clamps on the tenons and a tang receivable in the end of the various members of rack system which includes a unique adjustable bearing block that engages an internal surface of the members to releasably interconnect the members of the system, thereby providing quick, easy assembly and reconfigurability of the rack system.
This invention features a modular, reconfigurable rack system including a plurality of members each including a tenon on selected external surfaces thereof, and a plurality of joint members each including a mortise section releasably clampable on the tenon of a first member and a tang receivable in the end of a second member, the tang including an adjustable bearing block which engages an internal surface of the second member to releasably lock the tang inside the second member.
In a preferred embodiment, the members may comprise rails and vertical support members which support one rail above another rail. The rails may include longerons and brace members extending between the longerons. The tenons and the mortise sections may form a dovetail joint. The tenons may include outwardly sloping opposing side surfaces and a flat top surface. The mortise sections may include inwardly sloping opposing side surfaces and a flat top surface. The tang includes opposing ledges for supporting the end of the second hollow member thereon. Each joint member may include a fixed member, the lower end including one portion of the mortise section, a clamp member including on a lower surface thereof the other portion of the mortise section, and an adjustable bearing block. The rack system may further include a fastener extending through the lower end of the fixed member and into the clamp member for driving the clamp member towards the fixed member releasably locking the mortise section on a tenon. The fixed member may include opposing first and second vertical surfaces and the bearing block includes a vertical bearing surface. The fixed member may further include an angled surface adjacent the first vertical surface supporting the adjustable bearing block thereon such that in a first position the bearing surface of the bearing block is coplanar with the second vertical surface of the fixed member and in a second position the bearing surface of the bearing block is offset outwardly from the second vertical surface of the fixed member. The vehicle rack system may further include a fastener extending through the fixed member and entering into the bearing block for driving the bearing block between the first and second positions. The rack system may further include fastener members having on one end thereof a mortise section releasably clampable on a tenon of the member and on another end thereof a fastener. The tang may be disposed perpendicular to the mortise section, or the tang may be angled with respect to the mortise section. The tang may be angled 10 degrees with respect to the mortise section. The tang may be angled in the range of about 10 to 45 degrees with respect to the mortise section. The tang may be angled in the range of about 0 to 90 degrees with respect to the mortise section. The vehicle rack system may further include a second plurality of joint members including on opposite ends thereof mortise sections. The rack system may further include a third plurality of joint members including on opposite ends thereof tangs. The members may be hollow, made of aluminum and formed by extrusion. The plurality of joints may be made of aluminum and formed by extrusion. The vehicle rack system may further include a protective member including on one side thereof a mortise section which receives a tenon of a member to protect it. The rack system may be attached to a vehicle. The vehicle may be chosen from the group consisting of a truck, a pick-up truck, a flatbed truck, a van, a utility truck, a sports utility vehicle, or an automobile.
This invention further features a modular, reconfigurable rack system including a plurality of members each including a tenon on selected external services thereof, a plurality of joint members each including a mortise section releasably clampable on the tenon of a first member and a tang receivable in the end of a second member, the tang including an adjustable bearing block which engages an internal surface of the second member to releasably lock the tang inside the second member; and a fixed member, the lower end including one portion of the mortise section, a fixed member, the lower end including one portion of the mortise section, a clamp member including on a lower surface thereof the other portion of the mortise section, and an adjustable bearing block.
This invention also features a modular, reconfigurable vehicle rack system including a plurality of members each including a tenon on all four external services thereof, a plurality of joint members each including a mortise section releasably clampable on the tenon of a first member and a tang receivable in the end of a second member, the tang including an adjustable bearing block which engages an internal surface of the second member to releasably lock the tang inside the second member; and a fixed member, the lower end including one portion of the mortise section, a fixed member, the lower end including one portion of the mortise section, a clamp member including on a lower surface thereof the other portion of the mortise section, an adjustable bearing block, and a fastener extending through the lower end of the fixed member and into the clamp member for driving the clamp member towards the fixed member releasably locking the mortise section on a tenon.
This invention further features a modular, reconfigurable rack system including a plurality of joint members each including a mortise section releasably clampable on the tenon of a first member and a tang receivable in the end of a second member, the tang including an adjustable bearing block which engages an internal surface of the second member to releasably lock the tang inside the second member.